


Едоки и кормильцы

by WTF The Monstrumologist 2021 (LoveDeathMonsters)



Category: The Monstrumologist Series - Rick Yancey
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDeathMonsters/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Monstrumologist%202021
Summary: готовить может каждый (с)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Едоки и кормильцы

Еда в доме закончилась.

Это неминуемо должно было случиться — кухарку Уортроп выгнал две недели назад и так и не озаботился поисками замены, а то рагу, что она приготовила перед своим уходом, мы и так растянули настолько, насколько смогли. Этим утром я выскреб из котелка остатки, разделил их примерно поровну и сообщил Уортропу, что еды больше не осталось. Разве что небольшой кусочек зачерствевшего хлеба и какие-то высохшие сморщенные яблоки — ужасно кислые и совершенно несъедобные.

— Вот как? — сказал он, ставя грязную тарелку в мойку поверх прочей скопившейся там посуды — после ухода кухарки ее никто не мыл, но к счастью, этого добра в доме хватало, и не нужно было опасаться, что скоро мы останемся еще и без чистых тарелок. — Тогда надо что-то с этим делать, правда, Уилл Генри?

Успокоенный и обрадованный тем, что все оказалось так легко, я кивнул. И чего я боялся? Наверняка доктор просто упустил из виду этот вопрос — и ничего удивительного, он ведь такой занятой человек. Мне давно следовало ему напомнить.

Да, в то время я еще не очень хорошо знал Уортропа.

К вечеру ни кухарки, ни какой-либо еды в доме не появилось. Уортроп, тяжело вздохнув, порезал черствый хлеб — а вернее, сказать, с трудом распилил, вот настолько он засох, и попытался сделать что-то вроде тостов, но они подгорели. Впрочем, мы съели их все равно, ведь больше ничего не было.

— Кому-то придется сходить на рынок, — сказал Уортроп в пространство. — Купить хотя бы хлеба.

— Да, сэр, — сказал я.

— Хлеба и, может быть, каких-нибудь булочек. С малиной, например.

— Было бы хорошо, — согласился я. При мысли о булочке с малиной мой рот наполнился слюной. Я бы сейчас съел такую. Но все, что у меня было — это маленький горелый тост. Я попытался как-то срезать с него самые подгоревшие края, и от этого он стал совсем крошечным.

— Да, было бы хорошо, — задумчиво повторил Уортроп и побарабанил пальцами по столу. Потом он поднялся и стремительно покинул кухню. И опять я наивно подумал, что он просто обо всем забыл и мне нужно было сказать ему об этом пораньше — ведь теперь час уже поздний и все лавки наверняка уже закрыты. Но, может быть, ему удастся договориться с пекарем?

В тот вечер я в первый раз отправился спать совсем голодным. Нет, конечно, я уже успел понять, что доктор к еде не то равнодушен, не то считает ее просто досадной помехой работе, и мне из-за него тоже не всегда удавалось поесть вовремя — а иногда, после увиденного, мне и вовсе кусок в горло не лез, но, по крайней мере, еда всегда была. В те моменты, когда доктор не нуждался в моих услугах, я мог заглянуть на кухню и взять там что-нибудь. А теперь…

Но я еще не представлял себе всех масштабов бедствия.

— Уилл Генри, — утром, спустившись вниз, я застал Уортропа изучающим пустые кухонные полки, — кажется, я велел тебе сходить на рынок?

— Нет, сэр.

— Нет? А мне помнится иное. Вчера мы точно говорили о том, что у нас закончился хлеб.

— Но вы ведь не сказали, что идти должен я.

— О Господи, — Уортроп раздраженно обернулся, — а кто же еще? Ты видишь здесь еще кого-то, кого я могу отправить за хлебом?

— Я думал, что вы… — но, взглянув на него, я понял, что эту фразу лучше не заканчивать. — Я сейчас схожу, сэр.

— Возьми деньги в ящике моего стола, — сказал он.

Конечно, это было глупо с моей стороны — решить, что такой человек, как доктор, станет сам ходить за покупками. Почему я вообще так подумал? Работа ассистентом доктора — странная, отвратительная, тошнотворная, не вполне подходящая даже для взрослого человека, не то что для ребенка, которым я тогда был, — должно быть, несколько исказила мои представления о действительности. Я возомнил, что простые бытовые задачи меня не касаются — я ведь занимаюсь такими важными вещами, а для всего остального есть… кто-то еще. Ну что же, пора было вернуться с небес — или вернее было сказать, из глубин ада? — на землю и на то время, пока доктор не найдет миссис Мэй замену, взять на себя походы на рынок.

Впрочем, я и не возражал — идти за хлебом прекрасным майским утром было гораздо лучше, чем, задыхаясь от вони, придерживать скользкие окровавленные края вспоротого живота очередной твари, пока Уортроп копается в ее кишках, и надеяться, что хотя бы в этот раз меня не стошнит. Мне, правда, было несколько непонятно, почему доктор поручил мне купить только хлеб (и булочки) и ничего больше. Да, я все-таки тогда еще не очень хорошо знал его.

Ночью меня разбудил и до смерти перепугал его крик. Сползая по лестнице на дрожащих ногах и с бешено колотящимся сердцем, я спрашивал себя — смогу ли я когда-нибудь к этому привыкнуть? Когда он вот так позвал меня к себе в первый раз, я решил, что какая-нибудь из тварей ожила, вырвалась из подвала и прямо сейчас, вероятно, убивает его, не меньше. Реальность оказалась проще и прозаичней — я не помнил, что конкретно было ему нужно тогда, но определенно — ничего такого, что не могло бы подождать до утра. Точно так же дело обстояло и в последующие разы, а значит, и сегодня, наверняка…

— Тебе тоже не спится? — спросил Уортроп. Я вздохнул.

— Нет, сэр, я спал. Это вы меня разбудили.

— Просто ты так быстро пришел, — помолчав немного, он продолжил: — Замечал ли ты, как вопиющее невежество одного человека может негативно влиять на других?

— Что?

— Вот взять вдову Мэй, — сказал он. — Если бы она дала себе труд хотя бы поверхностно вникнуть в то, чем я тут занимаюсь, то ни за что не перепутала бы образец с курицей. С курицей! Подумать только.

— Да, сэр, — сказал я. И вот ради этого он меня позвал. Мое сердце продолжало биться так сильно, словно собиралось выпрыгнуть, и от этого меня подташнивало.

— Но она не только уничтожила довольно ценный экземпляр, нет, — продолжал Уортроп, не замечая моего состояния, — из-за нее вот уже второй день и я, и ты питаемся чем попало. Всего этого можно было избежать, так ведь?

— Наверное.

— Наверное, — передразнил меня Уортроп. — Вот, Уилл Генри, запомни, к чему может привести нежелание пользоваться мозгами, и никогда не повторяй этой ошибки.

— Я запомню, сэр, — пообещал я, и он позволил мне уйти — впрочем, ненадолго. Не успел я прилечь, как вновь услышал:

— Уилл Генри!!!

К тому времени я успел выявить некую закономерность в поведении доктора и частенько, прежде чем уйти, немного ждал под дверью, не позовет ли он меня снова. Такое случалось, когда ему от меня было что-то нужно, но говорить прямо, что именно, он не хотел и ждал, пока я сам догадаюсь. Но сейчас я даже не мог предположить, что ему могло бы понадобиться. Может быть, ему просто не спалось и было скучно из-за того, что не предвиделось никакой новой работы?

— Куда ты сейчас уходил? — спросил он, когда я появился на пороге его комнаты. — К себе или, может быть, вниз?

— К себе, — ответил я. — Я собирался снова лечь спать, сэр.

— Я просто подумал — вдруг ты решил сделать себе сэндвич перед сном.

— Нет, сэр, — я вздохнул, наконец-то догадавшись, к чему он клонит.

— Жаль, — сказал он. — Мог бы заодно сделать и для меня. Сэндвич, это ведь несложно? Отрезать хлеб и намазать маслом.

— У нас нет масла, — сказал я.

— Как нет? Ведь ты утром ходил на рынок! Я думал, ты купишь все, что нужно.

— Вы мне сказали только про хлеб и булочки.

— Да? — Уортроп скрестил руки на груди и нахмурился. — Знаешь, Уилл Генри, я ведь не могу помнить всего. Если ты видишь, что что-то закончилось, ты можешь купить это, не дожидаясь моих указаний. Ты должен иногда сам проявлять инициативу, особенно в… таких незначительных вещах. Или ты хочешь, чтобы я каждый раз писал для тебя список покупок?

— Да, сэр, — сказал я. — То есть, нет, сэр.

— Вот и хорошо, — доктор отвернулся, давая понять, что разговор окончен. — Почему ты все еще здесь? — спросил он через некоторое время, видя, что я никуда не ухожу.

— Извините, сэр, — а я, как мне было велено, решил проявить инициативу, — я подумал — может, мне лучше остаться и лечь где-нибудь тут? Чтобы вам не приходилось кричать, а… мне… — но, заметив, с каким видом Уортроп на меня уставился, я вдруг растерялся и окончание фразы буквально застряло у меня в горле.

— …не приходилось бегать, — все-таки закончил я шепотом.

— Что? Где? Ты с ума сошел? — сердито воскликнул Уортроп, тоже почему-то шепотом. — Иди к себе немедленно и не выдумывай глупостей!

И я пошел, по пути гадая, что я такого сказал. Так ведь действительно было бы удобнее.

Больше меня никто не звал, и остаток ночи прошел спокойно, а наутро я первым делом отправился на рынок и, проявляя инициативу, купил помимо масла немного овощей и небольшую курицу. Все это я с видом победителя выложил перед Уортропом на кухонном столе, и некоторое время мы молча смотрели то на продукты, то друг на друга. У меня вдруг возникло ужасное подозрение, что Уортроп не знает, что со всем этим делать, точно так же, как и я.

Оно тут же оправдалось, конечно же.

— Мне помнится, твоя мать готовила вполне сносно, — сказал Уортроп, трогая покатившуюся по столу капусту. — Может быть, ты чему-нибудь у нее научился?

— Нет, сэр, — ответил я уныло. Бесполезно было просить его не упоминать моих родителей вот так запросто посреди обычного разговора. Он, кажется, действительно не понимал, почему этого делать не нужно.

— Я не говорю о пирогах, — сказал он, — но что-нибудь простое? Суп, например? Сварить суп должно быть несложно.

— Нет, — повторил я, и даже не стал добавлять, что раз по мнению доктора суп — это так несложно, то он вполне может сварить его себе сам, опасаясь, что тогда-то он точно заставит меня этим заниматься, чисто из чувства противоречия. А я действительно имел весьма слабое представление о том, как это делается и не особенно мечтал научиться. Уж точно не ради Уортропа.

Но, разумеется, в конце концов возиться с супом пришлось именно мне.

— Вышло так себе даже для первого раза, — вынес вердикт Уортроп, перед этим уничтожив две полные тарелки, — и это я еще мягко выразился. К счастью, я не особенно привередлив и, — он тяжело вздохнул, — способен съесть даже такое. В следующий раз клади меньше капусты.

— Может, вы мне покажете, как нужно? — спросил я, немало оскорбленный таким отношением. Вообще-то я старался. Он мог бы поблагодарить меня и не критиковать хотя бы из вежливости.

— Я? — Уортроп ненатурально закашлялся. — Я — нет. Это плохая идея. Но, — тут же добавил он торжествующе, — ты всегда можешь обратиться к книгам! В библиотеке должно найтись что-нибудь подходящее. Помнишь, я говорил, что ты не должен позволять своему невежеству портить жизнь другим людям?

— Да, сэр, — ответил я, не зная пока, что с этого самого дня к моим ассистентским обязанностям добавилась еще одна — кормить доктора, и не догадываясь даже, насколько трудной, временами почти невыполнимой, она окажется.


End file.
